


FFS Lenny! (TREAT)

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha impregnates Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control Sabotage - By Third Party, Forced Pregnancy, Heat ends immediately after fertilization, M/M, Pregnancy to Secure Other Parent's Claims/Birthright/Bloodline for Own Family, Rape results in pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, omega gets pregnant during first heat, omega verse - alphas can smell virginity status of omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: Lenny fucks up by fucking, and then is fucked.(It's 1am here and I am super tired, this is the best I can do.)
Relationships: Male Kidnapper impregnates Teen Boy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	FFS Lenny! (TREAT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Hi :) I saw your request and felt compelled to write you a little something, which ended up being longer than I thought it would be AND it has a plot! 
> 
> I put in all of the tags from your requests that inspired me.

_Fuck!_ Lenny thought as he paced in front of the abandoned house's main window. _Nobody had said anything about the boy being a fucking Omega!_

There was a soft cry and the smell of heat scent swelled. 

Lenny tried to concentrate on the outside world, the empty street that his boss would be driving up, but his mind kept conjuring up images of what the boy must look like; back bowed as his heat surged, skin slick with sweat as his hands tugged ineffectually against his restraints...

"Fuck me," Lenny whined as his dick twitched, his boxers were probably soaked in precum already. He'd jerked off earlier but it hadn't even taken the edge off, what he wanted was to be balls deep in the boy! Fuck him good and hard! Bury his knot so deep in that virgin ass that he'd never get it back out!

"Fuck this!" Lenny snarled, the boss would just have to enjoy the show if he rolled up before Lenny finished.

Lenny took in a deep breathe of the heady heat scent as he palmed his dick, he'd never actually fucked an Omega in heat before and didn't that just make him a piss-poor Alpha. The boy smelled sweet and pure and Lenny was going to enjoy wrecking his virgin hole so that years from now, whenever he got fucked, he'd think back to that time the man who kidnapped him had fucked him good.

Lenny made his way quickly to the main bedroom, undoing his jeans as he went and getting his dick out. There'd be no fucking waiting now.

The boy was humping the bed when he opened the door, the smell was so much more intense that Lenny would swear he could actually tasted. The boy stilled, his head turning towards the door, and then hazy eyes snapped to his dick.

"Yeah boy," Lenny chuckled as he crossed the room, fucking enjoying the way the boy whimpered in need, and then scrambled up onto his knees so his ass was in the air. "You're bout to get fucked!"

Lenny climbed onto the bed behind the boy, ripped open the seams of his pj bottoms to expose his hole, and then positioned his dick. He didn't wait for anything, just slid his dick in there until his hips pressed up against the boy's ass, the boy's body's attempts to resist his entrance only making him push harder.

"Fuck you take me good," Lenny moaned, savouring the tightness of the boy's hole and then pulling out and pushing back in quickly, building up a rhythm until he was pounding unrelentingly into the boy.

Lenny was oblivious to everything other than the pure pleasure of his dick sliding in and out of this nice, warm, needy hole that seemed to hold onto him when he pulled out and suck him in as he pushed in. But all too soon his knot was swelling up too much to be ignored, so he started working it into the boy's body until finally he could slam it in, locking them together. There was a moment when he hung on the very precipice of pleasure and then he was coming, shooting his cum deep into the boy's body.

 _Fuck! If this was what being with an Omega in heat was like he'd have to do it more often!_

Lenny collapsed onto the boy as his orgasm tapered off, hips jerking forward when the Omega mewled and pushed his ass back into Lenny's hips. _So it was fucking true! An Omega liked being shrouded by an Alpha while knotted._

As Lenny came down from the high of an intense fuck, commonsense kicked him in the back of his head. "Fuck! The boss is going to kill me!"

The boy whimpered at the irritation in Lenny's voice and, without thinking about it, he ran a hand through the boy's hair to calm him.

Lenny wasn't sure how long they stayed tied together, the boy had dosed off but he'd been too busy picturing all the things the boss would do to him when he discovered Lenny had tarnished the 'package'. He'd wash the boy, put him in the clothes Lenny had taken from his bedroom, and lock him up in the basement. If he opened all of the windows maybe the boss wouldn't notice the smell, or see the bruises he'd left on the boy's hips.

Lenny had just decided that was what he would do when he noticed the boy's heat scent had spiked and his dick had hardened where it sill lay, inside the boy. "Oh fuck," he moaned when the boy whimpered as his hips undulated. _Right after this,_ was Lenny's last thought as he lost himself in the pleasure of a tight hole just begging to be fucked.

\---

"Nicely done," a voice Lenny was terrified of said.

"Oh fuck," Lenny moaned as he caught sight of the people in the room, he was so dead.

"Cedric had his doubts about whether you could get the deed done," the Boss said, as he casually sat on the edge of the bed. "But I had faith in you Lenny, and you proved me right."

Lenny didn't know what the fuck was going on so he said nothing as he stared at the other man, taking no notice of any of the other thugs in the room. 

"Smell him Lenny," the Boss ordered. "Take a good deep whiff of the boy."

Lenny's eyes darted down to where the boy was burrowed under him, shaking with fear, and then leaned in and sniffed him. _PREGNANT!!!!!_ his brain shouted at him as he realised that it was way too soon for the boy's heat to be over and yet it was. "Fuck."

"Now now Lenny," the Boss chastised. "You need to start watching your language or you're going to set a bad example for the baby."

"A baby," Lenny whispered uncomprehendingly as he stared down at the boy, who was practically still a child himself.

"Yes," the Boss said happily as he reached to, probably, tousle the boy's hair but Lenny surprised them all when he snapped at the Boss' hand with his teeth. Instead of ordering Cedric to shoot Lenny, the Boss burst out laughing. "Oh this is excellent! Barclay Senior is going to be putty in my hands now. Good job Lenny!"

Lenny was suddenly struck by the realisation that the boss had **wanted** this to happen. _Had he somehow induced the boy's heat?_

"We'll give you another day together," the Boss said, grinning at him. "And then we'll take young Barclay here home to his father, the Senator."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a treat, is this okay?
> 
> Feedback is welcomed! ♥


End file.
